Numerous types of thermally responsive actuator devices have been employed in combination with an automotive fan clutch. However, difficulties have arisen in obtaining consistent accurate rapid operation of an automotive fan clutch at desired temperatures.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a thermally responsive actuator device particularly for use with an automotive fan clutch which device operates the clutch consistently accurately and rapidly at desired temperatures.
Another object of this invention is to provide a thermally responsive actuator device which has high operational capacity in consideration of its physical size.
Another object of this invention is to provide a thermally responsive actuator device which is capable of accurately sensing temperature changes in air mass flow.
Another object of this invention is to provide a thermally responsive actuator device which during rotation thereof creates air flow adjacent the actuator device, so that the actuator device accurately senses ambient air conditions.
Other objects and advantages of the thermally responsive actuator device of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of manufacture, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.